Ichigo's power
by naruhina4ever101
Summary: a girl, Ichigo turns 16 and discovers something she didn't want. the only ones who can help her is her family that she doesn't want to see. her best friend Kai tries pushing her, but has problems of his own too. what's with his brother? My own original.


Ichigo's Power

Chapter one: Meet me!

'Konichi wa minna-san! Watashi no namae Ishikawa Ichigo. I have red hear, gray eyes and I'm almost 16 years old.'

"Ichi-chan, wake up!" "Hai, hai!" 'and that is Meroko my aunt, well not really, but ever since my parents died 10 years ago she has been taking care of me. She was my mothers best friend.

"God, I hate going to school," I said out loud while putting on my uniform. I walked down the stairs to my aunt. "Soo, that must be a record" "Ha ha funny oba-chan." 'I'm almost always late, so she's taunting me about it everyday.' I put a tost in my mouth and walked out the door. "Have a good day Ichi-chan!" My aunt yelled after me.

'I will only have to wait for about 5 min. before Kai will arrive. Kojima Kai is 16 years old and has been my best friend since I was 1 year old. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. Were in the same class. I don't have many friends because some think I'm weird or scary but he understands me. Kai is the only one who has been able to really understand me and I know what you're thinking, but no we are really just friends. Oh, there he comes.

"Ohayo-gosaimasu Ichigo!" he waved. "Ohayo Kai, come on otherwise we're gonna be really late." And we started running towards the school.

We got to class at the same time. We sat down at our desk, which is right next to each other. "How was your weekend?" "fine, I said, I had to work though." 'I work at a café, again I know what your thinking, but the owner is the boyfriend of my aunt.' "and yours? How's your brother?" "Mine was fine. I'm beginning to get really worried about Nori-nii, he's been acting so weird lately." 'I couldn't ask more about it because our homeroom teacher came in the class.

"Ohayo minna!" 'This is Sakura-sensei, she's our homeroom teacher and she's really energetic. She also had the tendency to call people by there given name's. She sometimes get's in trouble for it with other teachers, but the whole class doesn't mind, cause we like her.' "I wanted to remind you of the band contest." 'Oh yeah, the band contest. Something they came up with this year. Every class has to make a band and preform in the contest. The one who wins get's a secret price for the whole class. They are probably not telling cause it's probebly lame.' "Okay, so we have chosen the members of our band." She wrote it on the bord.

Drums - Keijiro

Piano – Nanako

Guitar – Kai

Bass – Mashi

Vocals - Ichigo

'I didn't care, so I didn't read it, but then Kai touched me.' "Ichigo you should read it." I looked up and red it. "NO!" I was so pissed. Sakura-sensei blinked, "What's wrong Ichigo-chan?" "I'm not gonna sing!" "You have to you were chosen." "You don't even know if I can sing!" "yes I do, Kai-kun and Keijiro-kun said so. They said you have a beautiful voice." I glared at Kai and Keijiro, I got tears in my eyes. "I can't sing!" with that said, I stormed out the classroom and went to the restroom.

"Sensei, can I go after her?" "Hai you may Nanako-chan."

I was crying in one of the toilets when I heard Nanako knock on my door. "Go away!" She stayed silent. "If you're afraid to sing, we can help you. You shouldn't cry." Nanako said trying to be helpful. "I AM NOT GONNA SING!" I screamed at her. Before I realized that I had screamed at her, it was out. 'Nanako is really a great friend to me and she was only trying to help. She didn't know why I couldn't sing.' I went out of the toilet and saw Nanako standing silent. "I'm sorry Nanako-chan I shouldn't have screamed at you, I know you hate screaming." 'It was true, Nanako hated screaming because that's just who she is, she want's everybody to get along. That and her parents are always screaming at each other, when they think that she can't hear it.' I hugged her and she hugged back. She whispered to me: "If you're afraid we can help you get off from your stage fried." "That's…" 'Not it. I wanted to say but I couldn't tell her. Even if she's a really great friend who tell's me everything, I couldn't.' I backed away and looked at her. "Yeah thanks, I'll try kay?" Nanako smiled: "That's all I wanted to hear. Come on let's get you cleaned up and go back to class.

'When we got back to class, Sakura-sensei had continued on.' "Ichigo?" she asked hopeful. "I'll try." I said and walked back to my seat. The bell rung and Sakura-sensei packed her stuff. "Oh guy's, before I forget, your next 3 periods are canceled due to sickness of the teachers. Than you have one more. Correct?" "yes." The class president said. "Then you can go home, I'll take care of it. Band, before next time, try to come up with a name and decide if you want to make your own songs or if you want to use a song that's already there. That's all for now. Now go home!" Everybody went out the class, but Ichigo still had to pack somethings and Nanako and Kai stayed behind with her. "Ichigo-chan, if you want to talk to me, you can always walk to the teachers lounge or if you see me just call me, kay?" 'I nodded my head, but I knew I wasn't gonna do it.'

When we walked away from the school back to home, I was silent while Nanako and Kai talked. After sometime the road split in two and we said goodbye to Nanako. Kai spoke up: "Listen, I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said that to Sakura-sensei, but I know you loved to sing and I thought that you wanted to put it behind you a little." "Well you thought wrong. I don't want to sing anymore after what happened… but I'll try." "That's the girl I know!" Kai smiled, "Hey wanna go to our secret place?" I looked up and smiled a little myself. "Yeah, I think that'll do me good." 'Our secret place was a little away from the park. Nobody knew about it. I learned it from my mom and I told Kai, after I asked my mum of course. She had smiled when I asked that. And she had asked me if I trusted Kai that much, I did. I still do. I think we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives.' I smiled when we reached the place.

We sat there for a while, with our back's against the tree. Enjoying each other's presence, while looking out over a beautiful view. It was a part of the city that they leaved untouched, just nature doing her job, a lot of beautiful animal's lived there. 'I got sleepy and I was fighting to keep my eyes open, but I lost. My head fell down on Kai's shoulder.' Kai looked at her when he felt something on his shoulder. He smiled 'she looks beautiful with the sun like that. And her face without worry. Something's gonna happen I just know it. Something that we aren't gonna like.' Kai put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, until Kai looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go home. He didn't want to wake her up, so he put their bags on his shoulders, picked Ichigo up bridle style and walked to her house.

He ringed the doorbell and Meroko opened. She smiled at what she saw, it had been some time but the had done this before. "Just bring her upstairs." Was all she said and let him in. She saw the way that Kai looked at Ichigo when he brought her upstairs and smiled. While Kai walked to Ichigo's room, Meroko walked in to the living room. "That's not gonna last long anymore." "What is?" Hiroshi, Meroko's boyfriend asked. "Remember I told you about Kai and Ichigo that they have been best friends ever since they were 1 right?" Hiroshi nodded. "and I told you I always knew that they were gonna be together one day" Hiroshi nodded again. "Well I don't think it's gonna be a long time now before they realize they are perfect for each other." She said with a big smile before sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Kai brought Ichigo to her room and put her down on her bed. He took of her shoes and socks and removed her blouse. He knew she didn't mind. Then he put the covers on top of her and looked at her. 'You are truly beautiful, now only if I had more courage. What! I don't like her like that, right?' He had been arguing with himself for quit some time that she was only a friend. A best friend, but a friend none the less. He kissed the top of her head and she grabbed his blouse and didn't want to led go. He smiled again and pulled her hand loose. He went out of the door and closed it. He said goodbye to Meroko and walked home. It began to rain and thunder was following fast. He run towards a safe place. 'Something is gonna happen alright and I bet it's got to do with Ichigo.' He sighed and run home.

* * *

**Dumdududum!!! My own original story! I had to put it somewhere so I put it with Naruto. If you wanna see drawings of Ichigo and Nori go to my deviantart page. ****.com**** I really hope you like the story and people please R&R ;)**


End file.
